Paige and Spin get it on!
by heartxofxblack
Summary: Paige and spinner go out for a little fun...they end up in a private room together...LEMON! Pinner!
1. oooh baby baby!

**A/N** I do not own any of the Degrassi characters...Except for Frank...he's my boyfriends idea...and I thank him for it. But I do wish to own Paige and Spinner...they make a good couple.

This is rated M for sexual content! LEMONS! Which actually lemons are quite tasty..the juicyness..the sourness..but yeah we aren't talking that kind of lemons...though you probably wish...So yeah its a LEMON you don't like you don't have to read it!

* * *

Spinner POV

She walked into the Dot with her beautiful blond hair up. She looked gorgeous...I couldn't resist her hot body. It always turned me on and I loved it..I loved her.

"Hey hon. How are you" she asked as she took off her sunglasses and sat down at the bar.

"I'm good I guess" I answered her.

"good are you ready?" she asked.

"almost I have 10 more minutes before I can leave. Do you want anything while you wait"

"Anything diet hon" she answered

Later that afternoon.

"So what do you want to do tonight babe?" I asked hoping it was something fun.

"Oh I was thinking that maybe we could get into that club tonight" she answered. And it was going to be fun!!!

"Sounds good...do you need to get all sexy...uh I mean beautified before we go?"

"Nope I'm good." she said and then she gave me a quick kiss. "but we need to get Dylan to tell us where to get us some new ID's."

"Do you think he'll tell us?"

"Hon! He's my brother of course he will...if not I'll get Marco to get it out of him...with some kisses or something" she giggled out.

"Right...right.."

We walked to her house to see if Dylan was around. Lucky us! He was.

"Hey Dylan!! Hon would you tell us where we can get some new ID's?"

"go to Frank. A friend of mine I know...tell him I sent you and that I say hi!"

"Okay great hon! Thanks!!! You're the best" she said as she gave her brother a hug.

"No problem. You two children have fun now!!" Dylan said sarcastically. Marco then walks into the room in some tight pants that Dylan loves on him. "Oh aren't we looking especially sexy tonight" he said then gave Marco a kiss.

"Okay. You two have fun tonight...we're out!" my lovely lady said as we headed to the door. They way she walks is so...hot!

BUZZ!!! went the door bell...it was quite annoying actually. This kid about Dylan's age answered the door...I think he was gay too...Not so sure though.

"Uh dude? A friend told us about you..and we were hoping-"

"To get some ID's huh?" He asked...well he didn't sound gay...but not all gay men sound gay...

"Yeah thats right" I answered.

We got our ID's and they did look real. Which was nice because we were then in the club in a matter of seconds.

It was so loud in there you couldn't even talk to each other. Which is fine 'cause that means more dancing. We were soon grinding on each other to the music...her ass is fine! Next thing I know she is grinding so hard on me that I go ridged. This just makes things even hotter. Makes me want her more...

"oooh hon!" she said and led me to one of the private rooms up stairs. She threw me on the couch and started to make out with me...I could taste her watermelon lip gloss...it was to die for! We start pulling off each others shirts and I pull off her bra. She had nice big tits and I began to play with them teasing her nipples till they were nice and hard. As I did this I also pulled a few moans out of her.

She started to pull down my pants and I did the same to her. So we were naked. I got up and grabbed a condom from my wallet and put it on. I put her on her back and gave her a passionate kiss. We've never gone any farther than fingering...but tonight was our night. We were getting it on!!!!

"Okay baby are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes..so so so ready"

"Okay its going to hurt for a few.." I said as I entered her...i stopped.

"Hon just do it quickly...lets just get over it." she said to me and I did as she said. She held onto my shoulders and I quickly thrust into her. I knew she was in pain. She was trying so hard to keep from yelling out in pain._ I knew I shouldn't have listened. I should have gone slow!_ I thought. _Damn you Spinner! Damn you!_

"Hon? Why'd you stop?!?!"

"I-I don't want to hurt you at all...it makes me feel horrible. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do."

"HON! Don't stop now! The pain is gone!! Let's get it on!" she said with a huge smile on her face. And with that I started again..only slower this time. I kept going slow. Torturing her.

"Spin hon! Go faster!! pleeeease!" she whined at me. I began to move in and out faster. She started to moan my name as she was getting closer to her climax. I was about to loose it as well.

"Oh Spin! Honey!!" she said as we climaxed together.

I pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. "Paige...that...was...amazing..." I breathed out

We then got up and got dressed then left the club.

We went back to her house and climbed into bed wearing nothing but underwear.

"Spinner..."

"Yes my love."

"Thank you" she said. And I gave her a kiss which had us start again.

We began making out again much like we did before...

**

* * *

****A/N **so did you like! Review. Chapter two is next probably tomorrow...they might get going again...they might not...wait and see!!! 


	2. Surprise surprise!

**A/N **again i do not own the Degrassi characters!

and also the sexual content continues in this chapter!

* * *

Paige POV

We began kissing like we did at the club and damn...he knows how to kiss. Spinner begins to gently massage my breasts. I moan into his mouth as he squeezes my nipples. Things are starting to heat up again..._deja vu _I think. I look down to see his rising erection through his boxers...I grab at it and make him moan into my mouth as we continue to kiss.

"Paige...you're dangerous" he moaned as I slipped out of my panties and took off his boxers. I soon grabbed his shaft and started to give him a hand job. As he got closer to his climax I stopped and wrapped my mouth around him. Sucking until he shot his load into my mouth. I swallowed all of it. I came back up and kissed him to let him taste his own juices.

He flipped us over and caressed my body all over. His hand made is way down my stomach to my hot wet center. He shoved in all three fingers and started to pump. Just as I was about to reach my climax the door swings wide open! Its Ellie!!!

"Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry!" she yelled and ran out..

"well that totally ruined it..." I said I then gave him a quick kiss and got dressed in a pair of pj's. I went out to see who all was there. Everyone apparently was there..._great _I thought

"El, hon I'm sorry I should have locked the door I didn't know we would-"

"Its okay Paige it was a total complete accident. I should have knocked..." she said quickly her face growing redder with each word.

I went back to the bedroom feeling quite embarrassed. I walked in to find my sweetheart had drifted to sleep. I climbed in and snuggled up against him and I too fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **Well there you go...things went wrong...oh well.

Hope you liked it. Review it please! Tell me what I can add or change or put in my next fan fic! thanks!


End file.
